A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user in a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile. A vehicle is typically powered by a power source and may be classified as an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, an electric vehicle, etc., according to a type of motor used.
An electric vehicle refers to a vehicle powered by an electric motor using electric energy. Electric vehicles include a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), etc.
Recently, intelligent vehicles have been actively developed to improve safety or convenience of a driver of a vehicle or a pedestrian outside the vehicle. An intelligent vehicle is an advanced vehicle using information technology (IT) and is also referred to as a smart vehicle. Some intelligent vehicles provide improved traffic efficiency by introduction of an advanced vehicle system and via association with an intelligent traffic system (ITS).
In addition, research into sensors mounted in intelligent vehicles has been actively conducted. For example, sensors such as a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a global positioning system (GPS), a Lidar, a gyroscope, etc. are typically used in an intelligent vehicle. In particular, a camera is often utilized to perform an important function in the role of human eyes.
Accordingly, with development of various sensors and electronic apparatuses, a vehicle including a driver assistance function for assisting driving of a user and improving driving safety and convenience is attracting considerable attention.